


Nothing Without Chat

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette realizes she has feelings for Chat, cosmo bug and astro cat make an appearence, definitely a reveal, set during miraculous united heroez, she gave up because she knew adrien would never feel the same about her, she never fell with the bike either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Marinette realizes that her feelings for Chat are overpowering her feelings for Adrien after she's left with his ring and his Kwami. Alt. settings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Nothing Without Chat

"What am I going to do?" Marinette questioned, her voice barely above a whisper while she clutched the ever so familiar ring in her hand as if her life depended on it.

The scene of Chat Noir giving up his Miraculous replayed itself in her head and her eyes burned. For once, she was happy the rain was pouring down. She could cry in peace at her partners disappearance without caring about everything else. Marinette inhaled deeply, her breath shaky and her palm hurting from holding the ring so tightly. Looking down at the two Kwamis nestled into her purse, she cried harder at the thought of Plagg's owner and sat down on a nearby bench. 

Grabbing her purse and holding it in front of her, Marinette looked at the two magical creatures. "Tikki..." She started before trailing off, sobbing loudly. "I think I might love Chat Noir," She confessed and threw her head back, letting the rain pour down onto her face as she accepted the feelings her heart released. "I really love Chat Noir," She cried out, voice cracking. 

"Tikki," Plagg whined and Marinette lifted her head, looking at the two Kwami's discussing in her purse. "You know it's not a good idea," Tikki reminded him and crossed her arms. Plagg sighed, "But this is all he's ever wanted. You know very well too how much he loves Ladybug," Plagg stated before continuing. "And...I think he's taken a liking on Marinette too." 

"Wait," Marinette chimed in, lowering her purse to her lap before wiping her eyes and nose. "Chat Noir likes me? Marinette me?" She questioned and Plagg nodded. "But, we barely know each other. I mean, we haven't met each other that much." 

Plagg looked at Tikki and she glared at him for a moment before she faltered and dropped her arms, sighing. "The truth is, Marinette," She started and looked at Plagg before looking back at her holder. "You two have always been right in front of each others' noses without realizing it," Tikki explained slowly. "When Master Fu picked out you two as the superheroes of Paris, he took your lives into consideration." 

"What do you mean?" Marinette questioned and watched the Kwami's intently. 

Plagg interrupted Tikki before she could speak up. "When two people get selected to become Ladybug and Chat Noir, they instantly get tied together. Me and Tikki are like Yin and Yang so when two humans receive the Miraculouses, they become soulmates. You cannot succeed as Ladybug without Chat Noir and he cannot succeed as Chat Noir without Ladybug." 

Marinette paused, processing the information she got. "So..." She started. "What you're saying is that the second me and Chat Noir became superheroes, we we're destined to become soulmates?"

Plagg nodded. 

"So, whatever little, possible chance I had at having a relationship with Adrien in the future just went out the window and I'm forever tied to Chat?"

"There's a catch, though," Plagg replied and looked at Tikki. 

The red Kwami sighed softly and flew up to be face to face with her holder. "Marinette..." Tikki began before speaking up softly. "Chat Noir and Adrien has always been the same person. I shouldn't have been the one to reveal this but you know cannot be Ladybug without Chat Noir." 

Marinette froze. Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person? That fact both confused and made Marinette understand more than she ever had before. 

Tears escaped her eyes and this time, they weren't tears of sadness but from happiness. "Adrien is Chat Noir..." She whispered out with a smile. 

"Ladybug!" Marinette heard in the distance and looked around frantically before she spotted Uncanny Valley landing on the road in front of her. "Ladybug, New York needs you," She said as she approached the Parisian heroine. "I'm sorry? How did you-?" Marinette questioned but silenced herself before she could reveal anything else. "Your suit's quantum masking is supposed to confuse human minds, Ladybug. I am not human," Uncanny Valley confessed as she detransformed into Aeon.

Marinette gasped audibly. "What?" 

"We need your help, Ladybug. Hawk Moth is in New York and only you can fix this."

Marinette sighed in defeat, looking down at the ring in her hand. 

"I don't know if I can do that. I cannot be Ladybug without _him_. I love him and if he's not Chat Noir, I can't be Ladybug," Marinette said and looked back at Aeon who transformed back into Uncanny Valley. "I can help you with that," She announced and looked up towards the sky. The rain had stopped pouring and seized only to a mild drizzle. 

"Chat Noir is on a jet back to Paris as we speak," Uncanny Valley said as she got ready to fly and retrieve him. 

Marinette stopped her before she disappeared. "I wanna be the one to talk to him, if that's okay?" She asked and fished out the special power-up macaroon for Tikki. 

"Of course. I'll help you locate his plane." 

"Thank you do much," Marinette thanked before transforming into Cosmo Bug. 

* * *

Uncanny Valley managed to quickly get Ladybug and herself into the plane without issues and Adrien shot up from his seat, confused why Ladybug and Uncanny Valley had appeared so suddenly. 

Ladybug paused as she looked at her classmate, really seeing the similarities now that she knew who her partner was. Detransforming from her space-suit, she was left with her normal one intact and grabbed her yo-yo from her waist. "Adrien," Ladybug started softly as she walked towards the blonde. "I think this belongs to you," She said and pulled the ring out of her yo-yo. 

Adrien stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before speaking up. "I'm sorry. I knew you never wanted to know each other's identities and I'm sorry for leaving you behind," He apologized, looking down at his feet. 

Ladybug stepped forward and grabbed his hand, putting the ring into his palm. "What's done is done, Adrien. There's nothing we can do about it now. We need to go back to New York, though. Hawk Moth's there and no one can defeat him but we," Ladybug said and watched as he fiddled with the ring for a second before slipping it onto his finger. 

Plagg appeared and Adrien hugged his Kwami as best as he could. "Thank you for not leaving me like I left you, Plagg."

Plagg pulled back and looked at his holder. "Don't give me all the credit. Thank Marinette. She was the one willing to listen and find you," He confessed as he crossed his arms and snickered. 

Adrien looked towards Ladybug. "Marinette?" He questioned, shock written all over his face. 

"The one and only," Ladybug stated with a wink. "Come on, now. We can talk more about this when we're in Paris. Suit up, kitty. We have an Akuma to defeat."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and slapped it down in an hour so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
